Nothing But A Memory
An Odd One It is a beautiful day in the seas of the Grand Line, in a particular island, a peaceful looking, town in an island, a young man with black hair and blue eyes was standing on top of a tall building, a skyscraper if you may. As he looked at the distance enjoying the beautiful view, he heard a shouting, he looked up and saw...a man, he saw a man falling from the sky towards him, he quickly fell on his behind on the floor, as the man falling from the skies crashed into the floor. A cloud of dust surrounded the area, the man coughed from it, as the dust cleared, the man who fell from the sky has been seen grabbing his black fedora hat, he wore a black suit with thin lines, a white shirt under it with a black tie, and a black longcoat over his shirt. His hair was snow white and his eyes were blood red. He looked at the young man and put on a grin. "Well then laddie, we've made it here even after oh so long, TIME TO PARTY!" The white haired man said. The young man was lost for words at first, but he then stood up and openned his mouth to speak, however, before he could the white haired man interrupted him "Oh no need for introduction mister I-never-met-you-before, my name is Oz, Oswald D. Vine, people call me Oswald Divine, however, my name is just Oz, so forget the longer name part, okay?" Oz said, turning around and grabbing his hat from above. Falling from the top of the building while his back faced the earth. Oz crashed into the streets, the people looked in surprise as Oz emerges unscatched, dusting off the dirt and walking forward while saying "Hello, aloha, shalom, hola, and cow!" As a form of greeting for almost each person he saw. While walking along the streets, he came along a group of Marines. Oz bowed his head to the Marines, as one of the Marines saw his wanted poster "Hmm.....does this match?" One Marine asked another fellow Marine, showing him the wanted poster. The Marine nodded and so all the Marines in the group pointed their guns at Oz. A moment of silence ensued the area, people began to step away from the area, it only took a few moments before Oz coughed, as if he is clearing his throat, and spoke "May I help you?". One of the marines showed Oz his wanted poster, his bounty was 10,000,000. Oz grinned wider after seeing his bounty "Oh my my, it seems I'm a criminal, how...intriguing...well, it's good to see you Marines are doing your jobs properly, now if you excuse me" Oz said and casually continued walking, forward, only for the marines to fire at him and kill him. Oz's corpse laid on the ground, bloodied with many holes in it. One Marine looked at his corpse "Tch, I thought criminals in the Grand Line had higher bounties than this" The Marine complained "I know right? It's ridiculous how low this bounty is" The marine turned to the person who said that, seeing Oz behind him, standing without any visible harm. All of the marines were shocked at seeing Oz alive. Oz walked towards the dead corpse, lifting the head, it was an ordinary citizen "Looks like you're a murderer, congratulations" Oz's voice sounded sarcastic. The marines aimed again preparing to fire. Suddenly, a large hourd of crows appeared from the sky, the sky became turned red and the many crows assaulted the marines, pecking them with their beaks and scratching them with their sharp talons. The marines screamed in pain as Oz simply walked by, leaving them alone, lifting his hat up as a sign of "goodbye". While it appeared to the Marines they were being eaten alive my crows, in reality, nothing was happening, it was all...an illusion, the citizens looked in horror as the Marines were acting bizzarely and screaming in absolute pain from nothing "My eyes! It poked my eyes out! Oh god!" One of the marines screamed. Another Meeting "Hmm......yes...indeed....OF COURSE! Maybe...." Oz mumbled to himself while sitting down in the middle of the street and staring at a dog that was looking at him for about an hour now. The citizens around him looked at him as if he is something abnormal that is seen once every one hundred years. "Sit" Oz said to the dog, which the dog followed and sat "Shake" The dog put its paw on Oz's hand and Oz shook it "Now talk" "Oi, you white haired guy" A moment of silence was between Oz and the dog. "A talking dog...." Oz said in a slightly shocked tone, he lifted the dog into the sky and stood up while his eyes shined in surprise and he smiled happily "I've met a glorious animal!" "Oi, I'm not a dog" "Oh? So you were cursed by an evil wizard I see, now interesting. THEN OFF TO BREAK THE CURSE! And find a princess" "Oi! Behind you" Oz turned around to see a Marine, probably Rear Admiral or Captain, standing behind him. "Some people are so rude these days" Oz said calmly, turning his back to the marine, angering the marine in the process "Don't ignore me pirate!" Suddenly, Oz's grin disappeared and he turned to the marine once more, dropping the dog "You aren't all that lucky! You killed a citizen and drove a group of marines insane, your crimes are heinous and as such I'll-" "What did you call me?" Oz said, interrupting the Marine. "What?" "I said, what did you call me?" Oz asked the marine again "A pirate, that's what I called you" The marine replied to Oz. Oz grinned once more, putting his hand on his hat and beginning to laugh maniacly, then stopping and taking off his hat "Oh you poor little sad unrelated and insecure marine, I'm no pirate, I'm never gonna be one either. So you have me mistaken with another awfully handsome looking white haired guy in a fancy black suit" With that excuse, Oz turned away and began walking away. Suddenly, the marine jumped from behind with a large axe, swinging it towards Oz's head. In an instant, Oz dodged down and grabbed the marine's head and crashed him to the ground and began to push his head further towards the ground, causing him further pain. "How about, I make you remember. Only. One. Thing" A scream of pain was heard across the town and immediately silenced later. Oz walked away, as the marine behind him began to foam from his mouth and his eyes becoming blank, the citizens began to run away as they saw Oz coming closer to them, sending a fearfull aura from around him. Grinning maliciously and saying "Ah~ What a beautiful day it is~". Category:Stories Category:Highestbounty123